experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 04
call her daughter in the end despite the bad behaviour of Prisoner 102. |partOfSeason=Season 1 |episodeNumber=04 |airDate=2017-11-09 |previousEpisode=Day 03 |nextEpisode=Day 05 }} Synopsis Guards are trying to teach how to clean up. They make her squat and say "I'm a slob." The prisoner is put to the fence, everyone must throw raw eggs into it. refuses, in its place comes . For her courage she is rewarded with eclairs. In the evening, the male cell is punished. calls for a riot. For this, she is first deprived of a call to her daughter. Then they let her call. Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Zlata Krejchik * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Svyatoslav Sinev * Prisoner 106 - Alexander Stepanov * Prisoner 107 - Konstantin Prusakov * Prisoner 108 - Alexander Smirnov * Guard - Tatyana Kononenko * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Walter Solomentsev Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 02:23: Video "Why wants to leave the Experiment" (Heavy tests fell to the lot of . Burnt lips, food-experiences and manicure tweezers. Why does he bulg on the third day?) * Black Elephant on VK at 13:17: Video "I'm slovenly" ( could not properly make her bed. The guard forces her to do 50 squats and say 50 times "I'm a slob") * Black Elephant on VK at 15:57: Video "Psychologist Ekaterina Prokortseva about 106" and poll: "How do you think should stay in the experiment?" Yes: 48.3%; No: 23.5%; must recoup, and then let leave: 28.2% (Why does 106 run away from himself? What is happening to him? What led him to the experiment and why did he want to leave in three days? And now he refused a heavy test and was voluntarily replaced by a girl 104ch. Our wonderful psychologist Ekaterina Prokortseva in a short video explains what she thinks about this.) * Black Elephant on VK at 16:45: Video "Test of the 106th with eggs" (Test of the fourth day. Once he wants to go home to his mother, Khovansky decided to help him and gave each prisoner an egg. They had to throw them at . Immediately after the first hit, refused - he was hurt! Then instead of him to pass the test, a offspring from the public 4ch! The girl really is made out of steel. She even withstood a headshot.) * Nov 9, 2017 at 16:54: Poll "How do we reward the girl?" Bring the delicacies: 42%; Let's call her mother: 32.9%; To look a ketchik under havchik: 25.1% * Black Elephant on VK at 21:29: Voting result: was not afraid to be thrown eggs. She did the test instead of another prisoner, who gave up. Public subscribers of https://vk.com/4ch voted to reward the prisoner with delicious food. * Black Elephant on VK at 00:46: Video "Prisoner 106 and eggs" (106 can not decide whetehr to leave or stay. Guard Tatyana talked with him for a long time.) * Black Elephant on VK at 00:55: Video "Day 4. Digest" Punishments * could not properly make her bed. The guard forces 50 squats and 50 times to say "I'm a slob" * calls for a riot. For this, she is first deprived of a phone call to her daughter. Then they let her call. Videos File:Эксперимент 12 - Я неряха|I'm a slob File:Эксперимент 12 - Психолог о 106|Psychologist about File:Эксперимент 12 - Испытание 106-го яйцами|Test of with eggs File:Эксперимент 12 - День четвертый. Дайджест|Experiment 12 - Day Four. Digest File:Эксперимент 12 - Заключенный 106 и яйца| and eggs References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}